1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a frame for mounting a machine or other apparatus to a ship, and more particularly, to a shock mount frame for mounting a copier/printer to a ship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the need to make copies of documents onboard ships came the problem of how to mount the copy making product so as to make producing copies feasible. Unstable copy making products produced unacceptable copy and an unacceptable amount of downtime of the copy making products due to shock with parts being shaken loose and broken, as well as, misregistration of images on copy sheets. Repairpersons have to go through time consuming, costly and difficult procedures in moving the copy making products to gain access to parts thereof that need servicing and then replacing the copy making product in their original position. An answer to these problems included shock mounting the copy making products to the ship.
One of the first designs for shock mounting a copier to a ship included permanently attaching the copier to mounts that were welded to the ships deck. If service were needed the copier was either repaired in place (sometimes in very tight quarters) or the machine was taken off the mounts, which could take up to half an hour or more.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,313 a shock mounting assembly is shown for attaching a copier/printer to mounts aboard a Naval vessel. The apparatus includes two steel supporting members attached to the base of the copier/printer that are easily and quickly screwed into two nonparallel shock mount frames with four jack screws to raise the copier/printer off its casters and restrain it in a fixed position. The four jack screws make detachment from the shock mount assembly a simple and time efficient process for repairpersons.
Another design used incorporated a "C" type frame that allowed the machine to be inserted into the frame, attached to the frame, and then the assembly moved and jacked into position. This design required that the machine be attached to a permanent frame before placing into position. Also, the frame configuration prevented machine placement in tight quarters otherwise the frame would not clear the welded deck mounts if moved into position and no side movement allowed.
Other designs incorporate a heavy wound spring inside a woven steel sleeve. This is laid out on its side and the machine is permanently attached to the spring. (similar to a slinky laying on its side) Again, the machine is either serviced in place or removed, involving time and energy to remove and replace back onto the mount.